


Wedding

by winterwaters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Family fic. Write from the perspective of one of their family members as they watch Arya and Gendry interact. Bonus if this is set at a wedding" from SapphireBlueJiyuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireBlueJiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/gifts).



> This is fun. I'm actually going to make it a multi-chapter one with each chapter from a different family member's POV. Also, it wasn't specified whose wedding, so muhaha.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sansa looked positively radiant. Jon watched as Arya helped fix her red hair with the final pins, an unusually soft look on his little sister’s face. 

The two girls had only argued twice that morning, which was nothing short of a miracle as far as he was concerned. Arya noticed him in the reflection then, and both girls turned.

“I’m just the messenger.” He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Mum said to let you know the car will be here in a half hour.”

Sansa nodded. “Thanks, Jon. Have you heard from Willas?”

“No, why?”

“She’s just worried because Mum took her phone away,” Arya interrupted. “Don’t worry. I have mine.” 

“I’ll check with Garlan,” Jon promised. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and then Gendry appeared at the top of the stairs. “I was sent to find you,” he said, confused.

Jon laughed and motioned him over, figuring he had probably just arrived and been ambushed by Catelyn. 

“Is your mum okay? She was-“ Gendry stopped abruptly as he came in the door, his blue eyes widening as he saw Arya. Jon grinned at his expression, looking for all the world like time had stopped for a moment. His friend gazed at her as she spoke to Sansa, oblivious.

Then she noticed him and smiled widely, but Jon saw her fingers twist nervously behind her back. Gendry cleared his throat, coming out of his daze, though his expression was still gobsmacked. Sansa grinned at Jon knowingly.

“You look lovely,” he said, then reddened, turning to Sansa. “Both of you, of course.” 

Jon was very proud of Sansa for not laughing as she thanked him. Arya was chewing her lip, her cheeks also red, but she was happy. Gendry turned to Jon then, relaying his mum’s panicked message once more. 

“Come on then, let’s leave the girls to it.” Jon turned his friend from the door, hiding his grin as Gendry’s eyes lingered on Arya until she was out of sight. As they headed downstairs, he clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ve got it bad, you know that?”

Gendry’s ears were red, but his mouth twitched slightly. “I suppose I do.” Then he grinned outright as they reached the hall. “You’re no better, though,” he remarked, and nodded towards Ygritte, who was talking with his mum.

Jon’s throat went dry, and as Ygritte smiled at him, eyes dancing wickedly, he thought absently that Gendry might have a point.


	2. Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but hopefully still sweet. Catelyn's hard to write!

Catelyn sighed as she surveyed her to-do list. She wished Ned was here. He’d gone ahead to take care of things at the church. Usually his presence alone calmed her, but she knew she’d have to deal without it for a little while longer.

She squared her shoulders and was about to push into the living room when she heard footsteps upstairs. She cracked open the door to the hall and saw Arya bound down the stairs, where her young man was waiting, his back to her.

He had cleaned up well, with not a trace of grease to be found. He was doing his best to stop tugging at his tie, though he had loosened it slightly for the timebeing. It made her smile. He and Ned had more in common than they thought.

Arya took the last few stairs softly, her bare feet quiet on the carpet. Gendry’s eyes lit up as her arms crept around his waist and he turned, leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek. When he whispered in her ear, Arya’s cheeks flushed, and Catelyn smiled softly. 

She really _did_ look beautiful, she thought. Sansa had chosen well. 

The chiffon dress was dark purple, with simple thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice fit snugly, lined with small rhinestones before the bottom of the dress flared out. Arya was able to move about easily, which had been her chief request, since she was “running around everywhere” as maid of honor. 

It was a near miracle that she was even in a dress, really, let alone one of Sansa’s choosing, Catelyn thought wryly. But aside from a few (alright, several) arguments, her two girls had been surprisingly cooperative with the wedding planning. 

And as Catelyn watched Arya talk softly with Gendry, she thought there might have been another reason why her youngest daughter was less combative than usual.


	3. Ned

Ned waited outside the church, waving to some early guests as he tugged on his tie for the hundredth time. 

Then he saw the silver wedding car pull up and smiled as his wife and daughter emerged with a handful of her friends. A black car pulled in behind it, parking a safe distance away. He grinned as his youngest daughter’s bare feet popped out first. She might have cleaned up well, to Sansa and (especially) Catelyn’s delight, but she would always be Arya.

The driver’s door opened and Gendry got out, stretching to his full height. Ned didn’t know how he could drive that small car, curled to nearly half his size. Gendry reached in the back and pulled out Arya’s heels, handing them to her with a grin as she made a face. 

He leaned against the car for a moment, chatting quietly with her as she stayed in her seat, the door open. No doubt trying to prolong putting on the shoes, Ned thought wryly. She was smiling and joking with him, carefree, and he had the urge to shake Gendry’s hand again for putting that look on her face. 

She’d been so angry, so quiet, for such a long time. She certainly wasn’t quiet anymore. She’d seemed to have rediscovered the wildness she had as a child, though it was channeled into different activities now. Her temper was still there, but most of her jokes were now for fun, losing the dark, mean-spirited edge they once had.

Upon seeing the car, Catelyn called to Arya. Ned caught the roll of her eyes as Gendry pulled her up, letting her hold on to him as she slipped on the shoes. They walked up to the rest of the group quietly, his hands in his pockets and her holding a bag with Sansa’s extra things.

He noticed how she stood back from the gaggle of girls around Sansa for a moment, until Gendry gave her a slight nudge forward, smiling encouragingly. Then Margaery – bless that girl for noticing everything – saw her and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a hug. As they neared the building, Arya saw him and smiled, pausing to give him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

“How are you holding up?” He whispered.

“I’ll survive.” She grinned at him as Margaery waved, reaching out to lock arms with her as they walked inside. He saw her turn once, sticking out her tongue as her eyes found Gendry. The young man grinned to himself long after she’d disappeared inside, until he realized Ned was nearby.

He swallowed nervously but walked up to him, holding out his hand. “Mr. Stark, it’s good to see you again.” 

“Gendry.” He clasped his hand. “How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. Congratulations,” he added, tugging on his tie and making Ned grin. 

“I hate these bloody things, too,” he commented, and Gendry grinned back in surprise. 

“I’m just not used to it.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“I hope you never are, for your and Arya’s sake.” 

That got a laugh out of him. “Me too.”


	4. Ygritte

Ygritte walked down the hall barefoot, heels in hand, trying to find somewhere to hide. She did like Sansa, and she loved Arya, but there were a few too many girls in one room for her liking at the moment.

Arya had made her escape moments before, getting a phone call and making some excuse about “checking on the music” before fleeing.

She heard voices as she rounded the corner and stopped, not wanting to interrupt.

“The DJ? That’s the best you could do?” Arya laughed.

“It got you out of there, didn’t it?” came Gendry’s smug reply. 

Ygritte smiled and peeked around the corner, seeing a small office with the door slightly ajar. Getting closer, she stopped outside the doorway, grinning at the sight in front of her.

Arya was sitting in the soft leather desk chair, her feet folded up under her. Her heels had been kicked off on the floor. Gendry’s broad form was leaning against the desk, facing her, his back to the door. 

“How’d you even get the key to this place?” He asked.

“Mum knows someone who works here or something. She gave her the keyring in case they needed extra space, so I swiped a key off it earlier.” She grinned. “I’ll put it back later, don’t worry.”

Then she sighed, and Ygritte could hear the tiredness in it.

So could Gendry, as he leaned forward to grasp her hands with his and bring them to his lips. “Only a few more hours, love.” 

“I know. I’m just…” Arya trailed off. “I don’t know how to be a girl,” she finally said, and Ygritte put a hand over her mouth to smother her laugh.

“Hey, none of that now.” Gendry’s voice was soft as he lifted her chin to look her in the eye. “You’re the best girl I know.”

“I’m the _only_ girl you know, stupid,” Arya replied softly, but she leaned into his touch nevertheless.

“Yeah, and that’s more than enough for me,” he replied, laughing, and she hit him, but her mouth twitched as she shook her head. 

They were silent for a few moments, Gendry playing absently with her fingers. When her phone vibrated on the counter, she flipped it open once and groaned.

“I’m being summoned.”

Gendry took the phone from her, and seeing the caller, answered it and put it to his ear, holding out a hand to stop Arya from reaching for it.

“Hello? Yeah, sorry about that. This DJ is being a right idiot, I think it’s going to take Arya a few more minutes to set him straight.” Ygritte smiled to herself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s back in a bit. Alright, I’ll tell her,” he replied, closing the phone and handing it back to Arya. She yanked on his tie, pulling him closer. 

“You’re the best,” she murmured gratefully before kissing him. 

“Can I get that in writing?” Gendry’s laughter echoed down the hall as Ygritte heard a sound that could only be Arya smacking him.

She grinned and sidled away, deciding to find Catelyn and distract her further to give Jon’s little sister a few more moments of peace.


	5. Robb

Robb purposely went down the wrong hallway, heading for the small former office that was serving as the ladies’ dressing room. He knew the bride-to-be would be here already.

Fingering his own wedding band again, he grinned, happy for his sister to be getting her own wedding day. She very well deserved it.

He knocked on the door, mockingly putting a hand over his eyes when it opened.

“No men allowed,” he heard Margaery say teasingly. He grinned as an arm pulled him forward, and then Sansa was pulling his hand down and giving him a hug, which he returned tightly. He pulled back, seeing her still in a robe. 

“Where’s your dress?”

“We’re not taking any chances,” Margaery informed him. “It’ll go on in time for photos and the actual walk down the aisle, but until then, it’s safe on its hanger.” 

Sansa grinned at him, glowing. Her hair was half pulled back, clipped where the veil would go. The rest of her red curls tumbled over her shoulders, and the dark blue lining her eyelids made her eyes stand out even more.

“You look gorgeous already,” he told her.

“I second that,” Jeyne said from behind him. He grinned as Sansa pushed him aside, going to give Jeyne a hug and kiss before kneeling down to rub her swollen belly. 

“Do you know if I have a niece or nephew yet?” She asked.

“Nephew,” Jeyne answered at the same time Robb said “Niece.” Sansa laughed. Then a young lady appeared in the doorway behind Jeyne, and Robb did a double take at his baby sister.

She was in the same purple dress as the other bridesmaids, but her long hair had been brushed out and curled softly, left loose with only a clip holding it in place on one side. As she gave Jeyne a hug, her heels giving her just enough height to be near eye level with his wife, Robb realized with a pang that his sister was growing up, fast. 

Arya turned to him, hands on her hips. “Well, are you going to stand there like a fool or come hug me?”

He grinned and crossed the room, enveloping her in a warm hug. “I miss you, sis,” he told her.

“Miss you too,” she replied quietly before pulling back.

“You look so proper.” He grinned as her eyes narrowed. “I’m impressed.” 

Sansa put her arm around Arya and squeezed. “Now now, no teasing. Arya has been the perfect maid of honor all day.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed heartily.

“Let’s get out of Sansa’s hair now,” Jeyne said smoothly, taking his hand. “We’ll have plenty of time to chat at the reception.”

He gave both his sisters another hug before leaving. As they turned the corner, he nearly crashed into two men. Then Jon grabbed him in a bear hug and he couldn’t help but hug his brother back. He really did miss his family a lot. 

When Jon let go, he turned to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. “You remember Gendry,” he said pointedly to Robb.

Yes, he did remember him. Jon’s best mate at uni who’d started dating his baby sister. Though Gendry had never been anything but polite when they met, Robb was still weary of an older guy – hell, any guy – showing interest Arya.

Then again, Joffrey had been Sansa’s age when he defied every expectation in the worst possible ways, so by comparison Gendry was not nearly as high on his shit list. 

“It’s nice to meet you again,” Gendry said quietly, holding out his hand. Robb shook it, nodding back, and introduced Jeyne. Sweet as ever, she smiled at Gendry when he asked about the baby and began to chat amiably. 

It occurred to him, as he watched Jeyne, that he hadn’t been able to choose who he fell for, either. Even though breaking things off with the Frey girl had sent things to hell for a while, he’d known it was the right thing to do. Not for the first time, he wondered what was going on in Arya’s mind.

Just then, he heard a peal of laughter from the girls’ room and shook his head. Not a minute later, Arya appeared, barefoot and all but running down the hall. 

“I swear I can’t stay in there for more than a few minutes at a time,” she huffed as she got closer. Then she spied Gendry, and eyed Robb warily. Robb nearly grinned. And she thought _he_ was protective. 

She pursed her lips but didn’t say anything to him, instead turning to Jon. “Have you seen Ygritte?” 

“I think she was with mum. Speaking of which, I have a message to deliver.” He rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. 

Robb grinned, noticing how Arya was unable to keep her eyes from Gendry for very long. Jeyne saw it too and took Robb’s hand again, starting to tug him along.

“I think I heard your mum down that way,” she told Arya. “Just in case you were or weren’t looking for her.” 

Arya smiled gratefully in thanks, taking Gendry’s hand and pulling him the opposite way. He raised a hand in farewell as he followed her without argument. 

Robb turned to Jeyne, seeing the soft smile on her face as she watched Arya and Gendry walk away. 

She noticed his gaze and arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“You like him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do. He’s got a good heart. Not unlike someone else I know,” she said meaningfully, accompanying it with a poke of her finger. 

As he watched Arya wrap an arm around Gendry’s waist, his arm over her shoulder, she added, “You’re going to have to get used to him.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because he’s in love with her,” she stated matter-of-factly. “He knows it, too. Don’t worry, he hasn’t told her yet,” she added at his look. 

“Do you think she loves him?” He wondered out loud.

“I think she feels many things but doesn’t know what to make of most of them yet,” she replied. “And _you_ are most certainly not helping.” 

“Me? What’d I do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, just question her life decisions and scare her young man to bits.” She crossed her arms over her stomach. 

He sighed. “You know I just worry about her. She knows that, too.” 

“You might want to find a different way to show it.” 

He looked at Jeyne, thinking of all the things people had said to him when he decided to marry her. And now here he was, doing the same to Arya. 

“I’ll give them a break,” he promised.

“Good. Because I don’t think he’s going anywhere, regardless of what you say. And I respect him for that.”

Robb had to admit that he did, too.


	6. Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's about to be part of the family! haha. ps I meant to say this earlier, but if anyone has any POV requests let me know and I'll try to work them in!

Margaery fussed over Sansa’s veil one more time as the girls huddled in the back room, hidden from view of the guests.

“Willas is going to fall over when he sees you,” she declared happily. 

As Sansa blushed, Arya grinned from behind her, teasing, “We’ve got a medic on standby.” 

Sansa was unable to stop her own smile, though she retorted primly, “Really? I thought he was for Gendry.” 

Arya stuck her tongue out at her, her own cheeks flushing, and Sansa’s laugh rang out as she hugged her little sister. 

Then the music changed, and the bridesmaids fell into line, Margaery second-to-last, in front of Arya. She had done her best to make the younger Stark girl feel comfortable during the day, which had resulted in plenty of innuendos and knowing grins. It wasn’t her fault that Arya had just as naughty a mind as she. 

She turned back once to see Sansa gripping Arya’s hand tightly (or was it the other way around? She wasn’t quite sure). Ned Stark stood proudly next to his oldest daughter, and she thought he might burst from happiness himself. 

Then it was her turn to walk down the aisle, and she made her way confidently, sending smiles to her friends and family, making sure to blow a kiss to her grandmother. She winked at Willas when she reached the altar and turned, taking her spot.

Arya was next. Margaery knew she hated the spotlight, but she’d slowed her pace on purpose, remembering their instructions from the dress rehearsal. She wore a polite smile until she saw her family, seated near the front, and her grin widened considerably. 

Well, not just her family, Margaery amended. Her handsome boyfriend was sitting with them as well, and he had eyes only for her. 

When Arya had reached the altar, stepping into place in front of Margaery, she gave Willas a reassuring grin. 

The music signaled Sansa’s arrival, and everyone stood. Sansa and her father walked out slowly, carefully at first. The moment she saw Willas, though, she practically floated the rest of the way down the aisle. 

Margaery’s face hurt from smiling so much, but for once she wasn’t putting on a show for anyone. She was genuinely thrilled for her brother, and for Sansa. The ceremony proceeded without any hitches, to everyone’s delight, and before she knew it, her brother and best friend were being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell. 

As they headed down the aisle to applause, both beaming, she caught Gendry clapping but clearly not watching them at all. Arya had a grin on her face, too, but her eyebrow was arched in a silent question. He shrugged and nodded his head towards something, making a face that had Arya covering her mouth to smother a laugh. They knew each other much better than most people gave them credit for, Margaery realized, practically having a silent conversation amongst hundreds of people.

“Planning your own wedding?” Margaery nudged Arya, grinning wickedly.

Her eyes widened and she hit her lightly with the bouquet, making Margaery laugh. 

“I don’t need to plan a wedding,” she informed her haughtily, doing a great impression of Sansa without realizing it. 

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“If I have it my way, we’ll elope.” Arya grinned at her. 

“Does he know that?”

“It was his idea. I just happened to be thinking the same thing. ” She winked and went down the steps, leaving Margaery grinning from ear to ear behind her.


	7. Petyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! I hope it's bitter enough. (And if it's a bit creepy, all the better for it). God, he's slimy.

Petyr Baelish leaned against his car in the parking lot, pulling at his bowtie. He really disliked weddings. The only reason he’d even showed to this one was because of Cat’s insistence. He always had a hard time saying no to her. Her husband and brood had eyed him warily practically from the minute he pulled up (as expected), but she’d welcomed him warmly, regardless.

Now he watched her stand with guests outside the church doors, waiting for her newly married daughter. The bridal party and groomsmen had all cleaned up nicely enough, lined up on the steps. As Sansa and Willas came out the doors to cheers and showers of rice, he marveled once again at how much the eldest Stark girl resembled her mother. 

Her younger sister stood at the top of the steps, next to the Tyrell girl, laughing and making catcalls to the couple. Petyr groaned inwardly at the sight of the younger Stark, once so moody and dark, now grinning freely. 

So much potential, now wasted, thanks in large part to the boy nearly twice her size, who was standing at the edge of the crowd. He had seemingly come out of nowhere, befriending her and her brother, and bringing her back from the edge where Petyr had been waiting. 

Now Gendry clapped with the rest of the guests, chatting quietly with Snow and his fiery female partner. 

As the new couple finished greeting the guests, people began to disperse towards their cars, heading to the reception. Petyr watched Arya hop down the last few steps, wrapping her arms around Gendry and squealing as he picked her up off the ground, spinning her in a circle before setting her down, laughing. 

They were talking easily when a panicked expression crossed her face as she remembered something. Cat gestured for her to join them for pictures, and Arya’s hands moved rapidly as she explained her problem to Gendry. His large hands covered hers easily, pulling her close. Even from a distance, Petyr could see the young boy’s mouth moving slowly, calmly, as he assured the girl, kissing her softly once before heading back inside the church.

Petyr wasn’t sure his stomach could handle much more of this. As Cat turned in his direction, he waved once and got in his car. 

It would probably be best for his health to skip the reception.


	8. Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those who suggested Bran! He wasn't initially on my list of POVs, but I found I quite enjoyed writing this one. Hope you like!

Bran wheeled himself around the corner to see Arya’s boyfriend standing in the hallway, staring at a paper in his hands, then back up at the door signs. 

“Lost?” 

Gendry turned and grinned sheepishly when he saw Bran. “Afraid so.” 

“Where are you headed?” Bran wheeled himself over slowly.

Gendry squinted at the paper in his hand again, which Bran now saw was no paper at all, but a hastily scribbled Post-It note. 

“I’m to find Marcya…Douglas’s office,” the older boy replied. “Something about backup music for the reception?”

Bran grinned. “I know nothing about the music, but Marcya’s office is on the other side of the building. I can take you.” 

Gendry nodded gratefully. “Lead on.” 

Bran turned his wheelchair, heading the way he’d come, hearing Gendry’s heavy footsteps fall into place next to him. Bran was grateful that he didn’t offer to push the wheelchair, like so many others always did. People didn’t realize it made him feel even more useless than usual when they offered to do the one thing he was capable of doing on his own. 

“I don’t know how you find your way in this place,” Gendry’s wondering voice broke into his thoughts. “Every turn looks the same.” 

“We used to play here as kids.” Bran smiled at the memory. “Arya and I spent ages getting lost in this place, hiding from Mum during youth group hours.”

He paused. “Come to think of it, it’s been a long time since all of us have been back here together. I’m surprised I still remember it so well.”

“They sound like good memories. It’s good to hang on to those.” 

Bran nodded, and they fell into silence again. He hadn’t been wary of Gendry, like his mum and brothers were, in the beginning. He was just curious. Arya was very particular about the people she let in, and when he’d seen her next to Gendry for the first time, he’d known almost right away that he’d gotten past her defenses. That had been enough for him. 

Plus, Gendry’s (understandable) nervousness around her family had been entertaining to watch. He was considerably less anxious now, though Bran knew it was mostly because he was too focused on keeping Arya calm to think about much else.

“I’m guessing Arya sent you?” he asked Gendry.

“Yeah, indirectly. She was going to come back herself, but they needed to announce her at the reception and all that, so I told her to go ahead and I’d meet her there with the CDs.” 

“Bet she loves that. Being announced for everyone,” Bran remarked, and they both grinned. Arya hated the spotlight. 

“Yeah. I think she’s just happy the wedding went well, so it’s just one more hurdle until she’s free for the day.” 

“Does she have her speech done?” As maid of honor, Arya had to give a toast at the reception.

Gendry nodded, smiling softly, and Bran realized he’d probably heard it already. “It’s done. It’s great.” 

“Short?”

Gendry chuckled. “Short and sweet. Just like her,” he added the last part quietly, almost to himself, but Bran heard it and smiled. Arya had him wrapped around her finger, though he doubted she knew it.

They reached Marcya’s office then, and Gendry pulled out a key from his pocket, quickly opening the door and grabbing the bag sitting on the desk. “This is it. Thanks, Bran.” 

“Glad I could help.” 

“Now, how do I get out of here?” 

Bran laughed. “Come on.”

As they finally reached the entrance, Gendry turned to him. “Wait. Why were you still in there? Didn’t you have to go with your family to the reception?”

“No, I was going to tag along with Robb.” His eyes searched the parking lot, not seeing his big brother’s car anywhere. “Guess he already left, though.” 

“Damn, I’m sorry. Here, I’ll give you a lift.” 

Bran tried to refuse, not wanting to run into an embarrassing situation in the car. “No, really, it’s fine-“

“No, it’s not,” Gendry said firmly. “There’s plenty of room. Come on.” He took off down the ramp, then paused when he didn't hear the wheelchair behind him. “Either you follow, or I’ll come push you,” he warned, and Bran’s hands were turning the wheels almost immediately, following him down.

When they got to Gendry’s car, Bran noticed gratefully that the parking spots on either side were now empty. The older boy held out a hand for Bran to stop. He removed his suit jacket (quite eagerly, Bran noticed with a grin) and tossed it in the back, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Then he opened the passenger door, and Bran wheeled up as close as he could.

Gendry watched him lock the chair. “Ready?”

Bran nodded, and Gendry bent down, sliding one hand under his knees and the other around his back. He stood up in one smooth motion, easily absorbing Bran’s weight. He lowered the younger boy in to the car gently, then turned to fold his wheelchair and put it in the trunk.

That had been easier than Bran expected. No fussing, no fumbling, no awkward shuffling, just doing what needed to be done. Not unlike Arya, he thought.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Bran turned on the stereo, surprised when Arya’s favorite band came blaring through the speakers. 

Gendry grinned at him. “I had to distract her somehow on the way here.” 

Bran shook his head, but turned the volume up anyways.


	9. Willas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this! :) this became more Sansa x Willas - ish! haha.

“I’m telling you, we could have made it,” Willas laughed as Sansa smacked him lightly with her bouquet.

“Behave,” she whispered, though she was grinning, too.

“Garlan would have taken care of it. And we’d be somewhere on the beach by now-“ She kissed him soundly to shut him up, and he complied happily.

As her younger sister was announced, she broke off and took his hand again tightly. He couldn’t resist kissing her one more time, making her face turn as red as her hair, as they waited to be introduced at the reception.

Willas grinned as he and Sansa were introduced to loud cheers, and they emerged from behind the house slowly, hand in hand. As they approached the tent, he marveled once more at how lovely it was, decorated with bright yellow strings of light and pale, soft-colored flowers. Arya and Margaery had really outdone themselves. Sansa’s awed face had been more than enough for them, and he saw them shake hands smugly. 

He grinned again at Sansa, dizzy with the proclamation that she was now officially Sansa Tyrell. Then his foot dragged slightly, and he shifted his weight, hoping to make it to the tent without any issues. He’d been determined to do this whole thing without his crutches. Through rigorous therapy, and Sansa’s help, he knew he could. Now and then, though, his leg still gave way.

When he shifted again, Sansa let go of his hand and slid her arm around his waist, propping his arm around her shoulder. Yet another reason he loved her – she read him better than nearly everyone, and just as well as Garlan. To most others, her action fit with the idea of a young couple unable to keep their hands off each other. But as usual, she was supporting him gracefully, her face not giving any hints of it.

As they reached the tent, Arya came up on his other side. Her expression was teasing as she walked alongside them, smoothly mentioning their tables had been switched in a mix-up. Laying a hand overtop Sansa’s arm, she guided him to his now much closer seat. Willas made sure to give her a grateful smile as Sansa eased him down, and she winked.

What a difference a few years make, he thought, watching Sansa and her younger sister joke around. When he’d first been introduced to the Stark family over five years ago, nearly all of them had regarded him with cautious blue or grey eyes, unwilling to fully welcome someone they knew so little about.

He knew, as Sansa had informed him many a time, that it had nothing to do with him but the idiot who’d come before him. Though he’d vowed not to take it personally, he thought he may have misjudged just how warily he’d be treated.

Arya was the only one who hadn’t appeared overly cautious. She and her huge hound stood side by side, regarding him with open curiosity instead of hostility. By that point, he’d been through it with all her elder brothers and was quite sick of the treatment. “Have I passed your inspection?” The words came out bitterly, and he thought to take them back at once, only to have Arya’s face break into a small grin.

“Personality. That’s a nice change,” she remarked. “I’m not going to grill you,” she added after a moment, and he stared at her in surprise. 

“Why not?”

She shrugged. “Sansa smiles a lot more now. And though I know Margaery would like to take all the credit, I know that’s not entirely the case.”

He tucked away her first comment for later, instead focusing the issue. “So you trust me, just like that?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you don’t hate me.”

Arya’s mouth curved up again. “No.”

“Well, that’s a start I suppose.” He ran a hand through his hair, realizing just how tired he was from the day. 

Then he eyed her dog curiously. “No comment about what you’ll do to me if I break her heart?”

A short laugh escaped her. “I think you’re smart enough to figure that out yourself.” Both dog and girl bared their teeth in a startling similar grin. “But I hope that won’t be necessary. I want to be right about you.”

“You will be,” he promised, and she’d left it at that.

Now he watched as she stepped out of the way carefully, letting their family members rush in to offer congratulations and hugs. Then her eyes widened as she looked past everyone, and he turned to see what had caught her attention.

The black car was slowly traveling along the street, deliberately passing smaller empty spots. When it finally stopped in a wide, spacious spot, Willas saw why.

Arya’s boyfriend got out first, his shirtsleeves rolled up and suit jacket long gone. Reaching into the trunk, he pulled out a folded wheelchair and set it gently on the ground, opening it and pushing it to the passenger seat. Bran had thrown his door open, grinning at something Gendry said. Willas watched as Gendry positioned himself so his broad frame blocked Bran from most others, though he noticed small hands slip around his neck as Gendry carefully moved him from car to wheelchair.

Turning back to Arya, he saw an unusually tender look on the younger Stark girl’s face. A dropped glass startled her out of it, and she quietly slipped out of the tent, heading briskly over to the car. Bran’s face lit up when he saw her, and the three of them conversed easily.

Then Gendry reached in the back and pulled out a bag, handing it to Arya with a grin. She hugged him gratefully, and the trio made their way slowly back to the tent. Arya went to the DJ, and Willas realized she was holding a stack of CDs. Gendry drifted to their table for a moment, shaking his hand with a grin before taking his seat at a nearby table with Bran.

They hadn’t ever been close, but there was a sort of camaraderie that came with dating a Stark girl, Willas thought with another grin. He’d been with Sansa for over a year when Arya began dating Gendry – officially, that is. Unofficially, he thought they’d been together since the moment they met.

Her family had eyed Gendry much in the same way they’d greeted him, and if Willas had thought the boy’s friendship with Jon would do him any favors, he was wrong. Of most concern had been the age gap, though Willas had dismissed it almost instantly as an issue. Instead, he watched as Sansa’s sister punched Gendry almost constantly, fought with him on nearly everything, and yes, smiled more often.

Sansa, observant as ever, had been on her sister’s side from the start. Her cajoling and prodding had been what won over her mother and older brother, though naturally, they still kept a watchful eye out for the family’s baby girl.

Now the whole family seemed relaxed – though alcohol was most definitely involved in that – and Willas was thankful for the reprieve. 

“You’re quiet,” Sansa nudged him, her gaze questioning.

He linked his fingers with hers, kissing her palm softly. “Just thinking.”

“I can see that,” she teased gently. “Careful, your wrinkles are starting to show.”

Willas laughed, about to retort, when he heard the microphone. Arya was standing next to the DJ, arms crossed in satisfaction as she announced Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell’s first dance. Garlan and Jon let out wolf whistles behind him, and he and Sansa grinned at each other giddily. Hand in hand, they made their way to the floor by the edge of the tent. Willas pulled Sansa into his arms with another smile, and the rest faded into the background.


	10. Edric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For meli_fan, who requested I write from a POV of someone who disapproves or is jealous of our favorite otp. Since I was unable to do disapproval, I settled for mild jealousy (the fluff slipped in, as it does). Hope you like!

Edric sipped his drink quietly, surveying the other tables. The wedding had been practically bursting with happiness from every corner, and it made him smile. Sansa certainly deserved every second of it.

Then his eyes landed on Arya, who was hitting Gendry yet again for some reason or another, and he looked away. She always seemed to be finding reasons to smack him or yell at him, and yet, they never seemed far apart. It was the oddest of paradoxes, one that he tried not to dwell too much on, mostly for his own sanity.

He’d been quite taken with her within their first meeting, though she’d scoffed at his attempts to woo her in any way. When she realized he was serious, she hadn’t spoken to him for nearly a week before finally, very quietly but firmly explaining that she did not want flowers or candy or nice dinners.

What, apparently, she did want, was a greasy mechanic who treated her to late take-out _in the garage_ or left hickeys on her neck or helped her escape from her dorm in the middle of the night to go who knows where. The only reason he knew that last bit was from a rare slip of the tongue by Sansa. Arya was notoriously private, even with him, but he knew she’d let Gendry in far past the walls she put up to others, and he couldn’t help but admit it made him quite jealous, though he’d done his best to move past it.

It had taken him a long time to realize that she wasn’t being coy or playing games. Arya had been honest as ever when she told him a girl did deserve to be courted like a proper lady – just not her.

Even today, she seemed eager to ditch her dress as soon as possible, having already slipped out of her heels into flip flops. She seemed happy for Sansa – who couldn’t be, really – and yet he finally understood that she in no way wanted this for herself. What she _did_ want, though, was bound to remain a mystery to him.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder and looked over to see Sansa sitting next to him.

Edric grinned sheepishly. “How long have you been there?” 

“Only a minute or two. Done feeling sorry for yourself?” Her voice was teasing but not unkind.

He sighed exaggeratedly. “For now, I suppose.” 

She laughed and gave him a hug, which he returned tightly. “Congrats. You two will do just fine,” he whispered. 

“Thank you.” She let go and smiled gratefully before poking him. “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

Sansa merely raised an eyebrow.

“I’m alright,” he told her firmly, and he meant it. “Truly. It still sucks now and then, but I really am fine.”

She eyed him warily, trying to gauge his honesty. Sansa had always been able to read him easily. They’d become quick friends through Arya but never pursued anything romantic simply because sometimes one just wanted a friend to turn to. 

When she’d finished examining him, Sansa nodded, satisfied. “Good. Because I’m not letting you escape family events anyways.” 

He grinned. “I expect no less.” Quietly, he added. “She seems happy, even if she has an odd way of showing it.”

“Arya does as Arya pleases,” came her knowing reply. “But yes. She is very happy.” 

“I used to think it was all a front, you know. That deep down she really would want all these things, like any other girl. But that’s not true, is it?” He turned to look at Sansa, who smiled.

“No, it’s not. Arya is quite unlike other girls.” 

They were both silent for a moment, until she added, “But you deserve a girl who would truly appreciate you treating her like a queen.” 

Edric couldn’t help it when his ears went red. Sansa laughed, throwing her arm about his shoulder. “Come on. Marg’s friend Julia has been eyeing you all night, and I refuse to let you go another minute without talking to her.” 

He groaned but let her drag him off anyways.


	11. Renly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Isadora, who requested a POV from any Baratheon brother. I've never written either of them, but I decided to try Renly. I really hope it works!

Renly watched the other guests with a smile as Loras went to refill their glasses. He hadn’t been able to wipe the grin off his face all night – not that he minded much. Unlike his stoic older brother, he quite enjoyed the company of others.

The Tyrells alone threw a hell of a party, but combined with the Starks and the rest of the guests, the evening had been even more entertaining. He remembered his initial impression of the Starks – judgmental and proud people. How wrong he’d been.

While they certainly had their pride – what family didn’t, these days? – the family was far warmer than he’d given them credit for. Then again, Renly mused, he’d been on the other side of the fence, watching as they practically interrogated Loras’ brother for daring to hold hands with Sansa Stark. 

Plus, he and Loras hadn’t been … official, at the time. So he’d been even more wary of the family’s opinions on that, knowing it would come out soon enough. 

Willas, bless the boy, had stood his ground and in time, had won them all over, even the two eldest brothers. And as the news about him and Loras was eventually discovered, Renly was surprised to find himself met with only quiet acceptance.

As he’d come to know them, Renly realized the Starks were no different than any other family: close-knit and fiercely protective of their own. Renly thought he envied them quite a bit. He’d never had that type of relationship with Stannis. It had always been a push and pull for the bloody company, neither of them willing to budge. 

His gaze wandered further, trying to take his mind off those issues. It would only put him in a sour mood, and tonight was not the time for that. 

Looking past the DJ, Renly felt his mouth twitch again at the sight of the youngest Stark girl. Arya had her bare feet tucked under her as she munched quietly, talking to Gendry. He wondered if either of them noticed how peaceful she seemed to look around him.

Gendry was still a bit of a mystery to him. He remembered when they’d first met at a winter family gathering. Until then, he had been just “Arya’s boyfriend” without a face or name. When they both had finally come face to face, there had been some awkward shuffling (by others) and silence (from each other). Renly had felt like he was looking at Robert’s ghost; Gendry didn’t look much better. 

Weakly, the boy had held out a hand, and after a moment he’d grasped it with a small grin, trying to put them both (and the whole damn house) at ease. 

“So you’re the boyfriend,” he’d commented, and Gendry had nodded sheepishly.

“That’s me.” 

“Enjoying the party?”

Gendry shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s alright. Not really my thing.” Then his entire face softened. “But Arya asked me to come, so…” He trailed off as his eyes found her amidst all the guests, and Renly had to hide his grin as the boy completely lost his train of thought. Moments later, she’d been at his side, waving a polite hello to Renly before tugging Gendry off somewhere. 

Only upon leaving did he see them again, standing alone on the porch, all bundled up against the chilly winter night. 

“I’m sorry about all this,” she muttered, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“No need,” came his quiet reply. “It wasn’t so bad once Jon and Ygritte got here.”

Arya laughed. “Ygritte does make things more entertaining.” Softly, she added, “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“Thank you for asking.” 

She tugged on his scarf to pull him down to her, and Renly had turned away to give them a few more moments of privacy. With all her family milling about, it was sure not to last.

Now, Renly watched as Arya struggled and failed to hide her laughter at something Gendry had said. He was grinning widely as well, easily holding off her fists. Renly had always marveled at their size difference – it seemed a petty concern to some, but in the beginning, he’d been in genuine wonder that his massive bulk didn’t crush her small frame at times. But like any other issue, they’d seemed to simply work around it, and now they fit together so well it seemed quite silly indeed to worry about such a thing. 

Loras dropped into the seat next to him, handing over a glass. As the next song came on, Renly looked up in surprise, grinning when Loras nudged him and nodded in Arya’s direction. Her mouth had dropped open as she went brilliantly scarlet, and they tried not to laugh. Gendry was already standing next to her, grasping both her hands and pulling her up despite her protests. He was grinning and shaking his head in reply, easily managing to pull her out of her seat. 

Resigned but smiling, she slipped her feet into her flip flops and let him tug her onto the floor. Kind as he was, Gendry led her to a corner, turning so his back was to the room. The other couples, combined with Gendry’s large frame, kept them mostly hidden from sight. 

After a moment, Arya’s small arms snuck around his waist, pulling him close. Renly looked at Loras, seeing his grin match his own. Both turned to Garlan, sitting across the table, and held out their hands.

“Pay up.”


End file.
